Howling Moon
by DemonicSin69
Summary: Luna has a thing for her personal knight Lucien he's a half breed between a werewolf and sorceress he's young and playful despite having a bit of a dark past. Luna wants to tell him her feelings but with her heat coming soon and Celestia in full on pervert mode things are about to get interesting especially when Queen Chrysalis returns hell bent on getting her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Got this idea from a dream and just ran with it not sure how long I'm gonna make it but I'll try to make as enjoyable of a story as I can hope you enjoy.**

Howling Moon

Night had fallen and after her duty of raising the moon was finished Princess Luna walked through the various corridors on her side of the castle. She had walked this particular route before many times before it was the route to her person Knight's quarters. Her Knight was known to most as Shadow Bane but that was just a name she'd come up with to keep his real identity a secret. To the public he was a great warrior from a distant land who had come to serve as Luna's personal guard…Her sister even held a public event where Stallions hopping to be Luna's guard could challenge Shadow Bane to combat. Out of the hundreds of Stallions that competed not one was ever close to besting Shadow Bane and ever since his skill has become legendary especially since he defeated all his opponents with his bare hooves or in Shadow Bane's case claws.

To add to mystery of his true Identity he always wore a long cloak with a hood that shielded his face, and he always wore his black and silver armor when out in public whenever he had to accompany Luna to events his height alone was enough to intimidate most ponies since he was close to 6ft not to mention his fighting skills. Soon rumors about the mysterious knight spread like wildfire some ponies even thought he was some kind of monster. No pony besides Celestia and the Elements of Harmony knew the truth behind Shadow Bane.

Luna stopped in front of a door marked with a black full moon symbol she knocked in a certain rhythmic pattern so he knew it was her and didn't change into his armor and cloak. The one who answered the door was no doubt odd at first glance but he was by no means a monster. A handsome young man 18 years of age with wintergreen blue eyes and messy silver hair that sometimes covered his eyes, he had snow white skin and his body had just the right amount of muscle in Luna's opinion. He was wearing an undone white button down showing off his six pack and dark blue jeans. "Hello Lucien" Luna said looking up at the young man.

"Why hello Princess Luna what do I owe this pleasure" Lucien yawned Luna couldn't help looking at his upper and lower canines which were almost like a dogs but smaller.

"Is Shadow Bane here" Luna asked.

Lucien smirked "Come right on in I'll show you to him" Lucien let Luna into the room locking the door behind her. His room was rather large there was a huge bed on one side of the wall as well as a desk and couch the rest of the space was taken up by weights a punching bag, and other workout equipment. "There's Shadow Bane sorry he is not in much of a speaking mood though he's kind of feeling empty right now" Lucien laughed pointing to a rack holding up black and silver armor with a long cloak attached.

Luna laughed Lucien had taken on his role as Shadow bane in stride in fact ever since she'd summoned him to her over a year ago from his world he'd been more than willing to take on his new role. According to him he didn't have much to live for in his old world he said that him being a half breed had pretty much made him worthless and that she'd given him something to be proud of.

Luna had never once regretted summoning him at first she'd only wanted a friend that shared her love of the night and found beauty in her moon she never thought her spell would pull a being from another dimension to her. At first she'd thought she'd summoned a human from earth but sense she'd heard stories of that happening before therefore she was surprised when Lucien told her he was a Half breed between a werewolf and a sorceress.

She still remembered the first time she'd shown him her night sky the vast amounts of praise he gave her he said it was the most beautiful sight he ever beheld and that only a mare as beautiful as she could hoped to have painted such lovely stars across the night, and only one who shined as bright as she could have dreamed to rise such a gorgeous glowing moon. Needless to say Lucien was a bit of a smooth talker…but that didn't stop the night princess from melting at his words. "So tell me Lucien are you still living comfortably if there's anything you desire I can have it brought to you" Luna said sitting on his bed.

"Not really you've already done so much for me I have a room in a castle with more than I could have ever hoped to have not to mention my pay is just ridiculous, though I'd say the best part of the job is getting to keep that fine ass of your safe from harm" Lucien grinned making her laugh.

Lucien was a child compared to her if you went by age…yet she couldn't help but be drawn to him his joking nature, and care free attitude were perfect for getting her to lighten up which Celestia said she desperately needed to do.

Lucien was known to the public as Shadow Banes assistant so he could out in public and not worry about his real status as Luna's personal knight though he still often got challenge letters for Shadow Bane almost every time he was out.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me" Luna teased though she did shift so he had a better view of her flank.

"And what will get me somewhere my dear Princess" Lucien kneeled next to her taking one of her front hooves and kissing it.

Luna had to admit he was good not to mention handsome and she wasn't' the only mare who thought so. She would often hear the maids and assistant mares gossiping about Lucien, and in the back of her mind she knew he would have his work cut out for him when heat season came around again in less than a week. Somehow he'd cleverly avoided the first season of heat by telling her he needed to go to the everfree forest to collect certain roots.

Luna was more than just a little frustrated when she received a letter from him telling her he wouldn't be coming back until the spring heat cycle had ended…it was a long two weeks.

"Well if you stay for the coming heat cycle who knows a certain magic wolf might get lucky" Luna batted her long eyelashes.

"Oh I have no doubt that with all the horny mares running around that I wouldn't have at least a gaggle of them trying to jump on my cock" Lucien licked his lips a hungry look in his eyes.

"LUCIEN!" Luna gasped at his language but she knew he wasn't wrong he was good looking enough that most of the mares in heat would want to jump him at just a glance.

"Don't worry princess I'll make sure I save enough energy for you" Lucien grinned he quickly moved up and nipped Luna on the neck making her breath hitch for a second.

"Down boy you would need all your energy to handle me" Luna smiled running her hoof through his hair.

"Wanna bet" Lucien grinned

"Oh please your just a puppy I've a had thousands of years to perfect the art of seduction I'm a master in the bed room" Luna huffed proudly sticking out her chest.

"This coming from mare you just recently had to ask her older sister what a blow job was" Lucien busted out laughing as Luna blushed.

"How did you hear that" she stuttered

Two fluffy silver wolf ears popped out of the top of Lucien's head twitching "Hmmm I wonder how" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Luna decided to get him back quick as a flash she bite gently down on one of his ears her tongue caressed it slightly…the reaction she got was just as quick. She was on her back with Lucien between her legs on top of her "It's not nice to tease Lulu" Lucien growled softly emphasizing his point with a few soft nips to her neck. Luna pushed him off giggling "Now who's teasing who" she smiled.

Lucien just grinned "So princess you never told me why've come to see me at such a late hour"

Luna sighed as much as she would've liked for this to have been a personal visit she'd come with a mission for him. "Yes there have been rumors of changelings in the Everfree forest by ponyvile and while usually the elements of harmony would be tasked with this they're currently in the crystal empire on a mission from my elder sister so the mission will fall to you if you accept it" Luna frowned she had argued with her sister for hours she'd been upset at the fact that she had to task out her personal knight for such a mission but as Celestia had said Lucien was the only one that could single handedly handle the task.

"I accept this mission" Lucien said standing tall his playful side faded away as he became serious.

"You will travel by train to ponyvile lodging has already been made as always if you wish you may enlist the help of the local guards as my personal knight you outrank all but myself and my sister" Luna stopped as Lucien chuckled a bit.

"Sorry it's just I wish you would say that to Nova she seems to think as Celestia's personal her rank is higher than mine" Lucien eyes glowed for a brief second.

"I see I doubt she has ever beaten you in combat" Luna smirked.

"Of course not even for a unicorn with so much magical power it's useless my mother's blood prevents me from being affected by pure magic and when it comes to speed and strength she has no chance." Lucien gave Luna a small fanged smile. Sense he'd been summoned to Equestria he'd only lost two fights one to Luna and one to Celestia, though magic couldn't directly harm him, he could still indirectly hurt him like for example when Celestia had fought against him she used magic and redirected lighting from a passing storm since the lightning wasn't magical and was just a natural force being redirected it hurt him.

"I've also made you another month's supply of transformation serum" Luna's horn glowed slightly and a small box filled with tiny bottles of black liquid appeared on the bed next to her. Lucien eyed the box for a few seconds, Luna watched him with a hint of sadness. He told her when she'd first asked him to be her knight he was a failure and when she asked why he refused to tell her…at least until she beat him senseless when they fought to determine his strength apparently when a wolf loses a battle they owe the winner one favor that cannot be denied she used hers to make him tell her about his past.

Lucien was born between an alpha werewolf male and a powerful sorceress it was hoped that he would bear the best genetics of both species a creature with both the power speed stealth and killer instincts of a were wolf with the magic of a sorceress it would undoubtedly be a deadly combination. When he was born however Lucien showed absolutely no aptitude for magic and he could transform even during the full moon. He was quickly labeled as a failure and cast out in black forest of his homeland to die. The only reason he survived was because a passing witch took pity on him she raised him and learned that he wasn't a complete failure as they had said he had the strength speed and instincts of a wolf even in his human form and magic couldn't directly harm him…so she trained him in various arts of combat she taught him how to survive and how to kill. She even managed to come up with a potion that would give him the ability to transform completely for a short time(it was from a sample of this potion that Luna was able to make her transformation serum)according to Lucien the witch had died when he was 14 she'd been killed by his former clan for saving him from death as a baby, leaving him alone so for the rest of his time until Luna summoned him he'd just traveled through the forest doing his best not to get captured.

"Thanks I think my last dose is just about to run out" Lucien picked up a tiny bottle and drank it quickly. "Bleh can't you do anything about the taste I've eaten rotting meat that didn't this bad"

Luna frowned she worked really hard on her potion for him "well I guess I could try to tinker with it a little bit since I have a working formula.

"Please and thank you…anyway when do I leave" Lucien asked.

"First thing in the morning so suggest you get some sleep" Luna got of his bed walking over to the door.

"Aww you're not gonna keep me company tonight" Lucien pouted going back to his carefree personality.

"That would be counterproductive to you getting sleep" Luna said with her hoof on the door knob.

"Dear princess are you telling me you would keep me up all night" Lucien smirked.

"Maybe now get some sleep" Luna flicked her tail at him as she walked out the door closing it behind her…she nearly screamed when she almost ran her muzzle right into Celestia's.

"Sister what are you doing her" Luna asked.

"Well I heard you had gone to visit Lucien and I was hoping I might get to listen in on some hot wolf on pony action" Celestia sighed honestly.

Luna hoof palmed shaking her head though her sister may be some flawless ruler to the public in reality she was just a huge pervert.

"Come you can't tell me you're don't want it…I heard you the other night during your _alone_ time when I was coming to visit" Celestia grinned making Luna turn dark red. She had been getting rather into one of her alone sessions and she may or may not have been fantasizing and screaming out a certain silver haired wolf's name.

"So what if I do I'm still a mare after all I have needs and wants" Luna huffed.

"Trust me dear sister I know…Lucien is a very attractive male and since he's a free stallion his heard would be rather large if he decided to start taking mares…are you okay with that" Celestia smiled slyly

"Of course not Lucien is mine…my knight I mean" Luna said shyly since she had not claim of him other than as her knight he was free to pursue romance as he saw fit she just wanted that romance to be her.

Celestia could see the confliction in Luna's eyes "Sister the old ways are long gone in this day and age it is poor common for mares to express their feelings towards a stallion rather than the reverse. Luna put a hoof on her chin as if thinking about it, she hadn't been involved in romance for so long she'd become shy.

"Well if your too tell him I can always do it for you…or you could always leave a naughty picture of yourself on his bed I'm sure that would get your point across" Celestia grinned.

"NO!" Luna hissed making her sister giggle at how hard she blushed.

"Then how about you just write him a love letter" Celestia said actually laughing at how lame the idea was.

"That's…a great idea it will take him a few days to complete his mission that gives me some time to write" Luna squealed excitedly rushing off.

Celestia just shook her head before looking at Lucien's door, she licked her lips walked over to his door swaying her hips. Though she had a harem of Stallions at her beck and call she was in the mood for something more exotic. She raised her hoof to knock on his door when she was suddenly encased in an orb of Luna's magic.

"Really now sister you didn't think I was fool enough to leave you by his bed chambers" Luna frowned at her sisters antics

"I only wanted to talk to him I'm having such a boring night" Celestia pouted.

"Of then I shall entertain you for the rest of the night I just read the most interesting book on sea cucumbers the other night did you know…." The rest of what Luna was saying was drowned out by Celestia screaming as she was hauled away to be a victim of Luna's cruel and unusual punishment.

The next morning Luna and Celestia walked through the streets of Canterlot to the train station next to Celestia walked an ivory unicorn mare with a mane of flaming red and yellow her personal knight Nova while behind Luna followed four black Pegasus knights next to her Lucien was in his Shadow Bane armor towering over everypony. The few ponies that were out and about at this early hour bowed as the princesses passed by.

It wasn't a long walk to the station Luna and Celestia had small talk while Lucien and Nova who didn't know his real identity talked about various training exercises. When the got to the platform the train was waiting Shadow Banes personal black and silver car had been hooked up to the rear of the train being the night Princesses personal knight had a lot of perks.

"This mission should not take long Princess" Lucien spoke his voice was deeper than Lucien thanks to a spell put on the hood of the cloak that also prevented it from being removed by any outside force or anyone from seeing his face under the cloak.

"Then see to it that you return quickly" Luna said with a soft smile.

"I will Princess…keep her safe while I'm away" Lucien spoke to the Knights behind her.

"Yes Sir" the guards saluted.

"I thank you for taking this mission on my behalf" Celestia smiled

"There is no thanks needed I am simply a night doing his duty your highness" Lucien bowed. If there was one thing Lucien did well it was play the part.

"Don't go and get yourself killed out there I still haven't beaten you yet I don't want you dying before I can prove to everyone that I'm the strongest knight there is" Nova grinned. Lucien rolled his eyes under his cloak her ego was only matched by a certain rainbow colored element of loyalty.

"Don't worry I don't plan on dying anytime soon so don't hold your breath I'll be back in a few days" Lucien bowed one last time before stepping inside his car as the train was about to pull off. The Knights behind Luna saluted until the train rounded a corner and vanished from sight.

Back in the castle a few hours later Luna was frantically working on her love letter. At first she was sad that Lucien was going to be gone for a few days but that was quickly replaced by happiness when she figured out that by the time he got back heat season will have started and she would finally claim him. As the Lunar princess thought of all the different ways to present herself to him she giggled happily starting to hum a lovely tune that Lucien had always enjoyed listening to.

Celestia meanwhile was pouting as she walked through the castle to hold her day court. She could feel her heat coming soon and had been running her stallions ragged trying to keep herself pleased. No stallion could satisfy her needs though no matter how many position she tried or how many stallions she bucked she couldn't stop the burning sensation she needed something new. In the back of her mind she knew what she deserved she wanted a bucking so rough and intense she wouldn't be able to walk the next day. It seemed no stallion could give her what she was after but then again maybe what she needed wasn't a stallion maybe what she needed was a more feral creature a natural hunter a predator.

Too bad Luna wanted Lucien and as much as Celestia craved a bucking from him she loved her sister more than anything and would not upset her by seducing the young cub. Though she and her sister shared many things maybe with some convincing she could get Luna to share her little silver haired fur ball…after he bucked her senseless of course. Celestia smiled as plots started to form in her head she smiled and swayed her hips as she hummed her way to day court.

The train ride to Ponyvile had been boring and uneventful Lucien had used the time to sleep and prepare. As the train came to a stop he stood up stretching he stepped out of his car the ponies of the platform all stopped and stared most of them should have known who he was even in a far off town like ponyvile words and rumors about his abilities were gossip frequently. The guards on the platform saluted him as he walked by "Sir I am Charging Sparks it is an honor to have you here in Ponyvile me and my man are at your disposal should you need us" A yellow unicorn stallion with a blue and yellow mane wearing guard armor saluted.

"Thank you Charging Sparks this is just a recon mission I'll be here for a few days doing surveillance in the everfree forest it shouldn't be anything major but if you could keep your men on alert that would help greatly" Lucien said looking down at the unicorn.

"Can do sir I've arranged to have your things moved to your temporary residence…it's just an old store house near the everfree forest though" Charging said.

"That's fine it will do as a temporary base of operations like I said earlier this shouldn't take more than a few days" Lucien said in a flat tone.

"Right this way than sir I'll lead you to your quarters than" Charging trotted ahead with Shadow Bane slightly behind him.

Lucien could tell that while his presence put some ponies at ease it made others nervous after all why would the mighty Shadow Ban Princess Luna's personal knight the strongest Knight in Equestria be in a little town like ponyvile unless there was a serious issue.

Lucien dismissed Charging and the rest of the guards that had help to move the little equipment he'd brought with him. He was eager to get his mission started after all the sooner he was done the sooner he could go back to sexual harassing his favorite princess. There were only a few hours of daylight left he would use those to prepare because as soon as nightfall came he would be off into the forest the darkness would cover him allowing him to be in his natural element.

Lucien walked into the forest right as the moon started to rise he wove his way through the trees until he was deep enough in to where he was sure there was no pony around to see him. His armor had been enchanted to shrink into a collar whenever he transformed allowing him to maintain his secret identity. It would be instant only a second or two at the most the transformation was painless.

Lucien dropped down on all fours as pure silver fur burst all across his body his spine elongated and a furry long silver wolf tail sprouted out the base his legs snapped into new shapes and thickened with muscle large claws replaced his nails his fangs lengthened his face turned into a muzzle, his arms got loner and thicker until he was fully transformed.

His silver fur shimmered unlike other werewolves he didn't just become a bear sized version of an actually wolf his arms still maintained their human shoulder sockets that allowed him the run on all fours or stand up on his back two. ( the best way to describe it is a silver version of Van helsing when he transformed into a werewolf to defeat Dracula if you remember that movie or have ever seen it). Done with his transformation Lucien howled at the moon feeling the primal power flowing through his body he was ready to go hunt.

**AN: Okay so I was really excited about writing this story I hope it gets some good reviews so can stay motivated for putting out more chapters. More of a classic romance I do plan on putting some action and intense situations in but that will be later on in a few chapters. Please review if you like it your comments motivate me to keep writing please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so here's Chapter 2 read and enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Lucien had been prowling the forest for a few hours with no success he hadn't picked up the slightest whiff of a changeling scent anywhere. He was starting to think that either there were no truth to the rumors or the changelings had moved on to a different area. "I'll give it a few more hours before I call it a night" Lucien thought to himself as he sniffed around a small creak.

After another two hours of searching Lucien finally picked up on something the foul scent was definitely that of a changeling. He sniffed the dirt following the scent which led deeper and deeper into the everfree forest. The scent got stronger the deeper he went until he got close enough to where his ears started to pick up soft clicks and hisses.

He stalked forward as silent as a shadow he did behind a cluster of bushes a little ways away from a small make shift camp site where a small fire was crackling. Around it sat five changelings who were discussing something in hushed whispers. Lucien's ears perked as he listened in on what they were saying.

"What the hell are we out here for anyway" one of the changelings hissed.

"Because are Queen ordered us to spy on the elements of harmony" another answered.

"They're not even here we been spying on this hick town for almost a week with no sign of them" a smaller changeling sighed.

"Don't worry about it we're supposed to be getting replaced by another squad in three days then we can go back to the hive and rest up" the largest changeling spoke.

"Sounds good to me but why are we the only ones on recon duty" the smallest changeling asked again.

"We're not there are recon squads all over Canterlot as well as spy's our queen is making sure that no detail escapes her there are even spy's in the castle" The large changeling spoke.

On that note Lucien had heard enough he pounced out from behind the bushes closing the distance between the group of changelings and himself in just a few seconds. He uttered a fierce growl as his jaws closed on the back one of the changelings Lucien shook it fiercely until he felt its spine snap he turned to go for the others. Two blast of magic struck his chest doing no damage at all he growled slashing it another across the face and he grabbed another swinging it like a bat he slammed into a smaller one sending it flying it into a tree the last one attempted to run only to be held up by its throat a few seconds later.

"Tell me who are the spy's in the castle" Lucien growled.

"You will get nothing from me beast I'd rather die than tell you anything" the changeling spat.

"Oh believe me you will die but not before you tell me everything you know" Lucien used his claws to piece slowly into the changelings flesh. The changeling sputtered then suddenly his eyes glowed green as his body rapidly expanded. Lucien tried to throw the changeling away from him but the thing only made it a few feet before exploding sending him flying backwards into a tree.

"Damn insect" Lucien cursed his right arm was gone from the elbow down but even though the wound was massive it barely bled. Lucien cringed as soon bone, muscle, tendons, and skin started to regrow in the matter of a few minutes he had a brand new arm that transformed the match the other in its wolf state. He opened and closed his claw a few times making sure it was working properly. When everything seemed to work right he took out back towards he needed to send a report to Luna as soon as possible if there really were spy's in the castle they would need to be flushed out.

Lucien never knew that there was another changeling hiding in the forest it had been going to get fire wood and when it finally returned to the slaughter of its comrades. It had saw the wolf beat regenerating an arm and knew this needed to be reported to the queen immediately so it hid in the shadows until Lucien was long gone before it took off towards the wastelands were the changelings hive resided.

Lucien had just made it back to Ponyvile as the first rays of sun peaked though the mountain peaks he transformed on the edge of the forest reemerging as Shadow Bane. Once he was back in his quarters he went to work writing his report, it took him less than an hour to get it finished before he rolled it up and sealed it with his mark a snarling wolf wearing a witch's hat. He pulled out a small bottle filled with a bright green liquid after he made sure the letter was addressed to Luna he pour one drop onto the paper and it instantly disappeared. The bottle contained liquid dragons flame it was really handy when he needed to get letters supplies or sometime even suspects back to designated locations.

"Now finally I can get some sleep" Lucien laid down on a bed in the corner the door was locked so he wasn't in his Shadow Bane armor, but since he wasn't in the castle he kept it around his neck in its collar form.

Luna had just finished her love letter and was now trotting around the castled immensely pleased with herself, as Lucien had instructed her four knights followed close behind. Suddenly there was a small burst of flame and a scroll appeared right behind Luna one of the knights used magic to inspect the scroll making sure it wasn't any danger to the Princess before letting her have it. "It's from Sir Shadow Bane your highness" The knight said levitating the scroll to Luna who inspected the seal seeing it was indeed Lucien's.

Luna quickly hurried to her study sitting down behind her desk she carefully unrolled the scroll. As she read it her face scrunched she did not like this one bit Queen Chrysalis was starting to rear her ugly head again. But the most unsettling part was the possibility of spy's being in the castle. "Take this scroll to my sister she must be informed of this immediately" Luna handed it off to one of the knights who bowed and rushed off to complete his mission.

Luna also began writing a letter for the elements of harmony telling them to start keeping watch around Ponyvile they should return in a day, which means that Lucien would be able to give them a more detailed report since he would be staying for another two days in order to interrogate and wipe out another Changeling recon group that was supposed to replace the one he'd already taken care of.

As the day went on Luna quickly found her mood becoming foul she would be in heat tomorrow and was not looking forward to having to wait a day for Lucien to return. "Of all the times for Chrysalis to reemerge she had to pick now" Luna scowled as she was going through several different documents mostly backgrounds on ponies that worked in the castle…when the knight she sent to her sister came back in on shaky hooves looking ragged even some of his armor was on wrong and his face was blank.

"What happened to you" Luna asked concerned that he'd been assaulted. "Please don't make me go back there…I said no but she just wouldn't stop…I-I couldn't do anything she was so strong…she just pushed me down and…" the knights voice trailed off as his face went black as if remembering some horror. Luna could guess what had happened it seems her sisters heat started a day early since they usually go into heat at the same time, she watched as the other knights did their best to comfort their companion. She always knew that her sister was a bit hard to please and sexually overzealous but for her to have broken a Lunar knight in just a few hours was oddly impressive considering the training the knights must go through.

Celestia was now laying in her bed lazily reading a report from Lucien she paid no mind to the groans from around her as a dozen stallions laid collapsed on the floor or in one case from a swing on the ceiling…they'd just barely managed to satisfy her thanks to the unwilling help of one of Luna's Lunar knights. Celestia frowned as she finished the letter getting up off the bed to go shower as she had to manage a court later that evening.

"If Chrysalis wants to return that means she must have a plan" Celestia frowned she knew from Chrysalis last attempt on over throwing Canterlot that if nothing else the changeling Queen was extremely clever, meaning her plan had probably required months of preparation. Celestia was not overly worried about the castle being infiltrated she had many spells that would force a changeling in disguise to reveal its true form. The task was however tedious and she was in no mood to be patient.

She scrubbed her body with perfumed soap making sure to get rid of any residue from her most recent hump session. She washed her mane and tail vigorously before rinsing and drying off with a towel. Once she was dry and had groomed herself to perfection she left her room stepping over the now knocked out stallions. "I guess I'll let them sleep for now after all they'll need all their strength for later tonight" Celestia smiled to herself as she headed off to get her court started.

Lucien awoke late in the day when the sun was starting to die down in the west. He yawned stretching like dog he longer than normal tongue curled back as he cracked his stiff neck. One his stretch was done he took the time to read a few reports from the local guards and one overview report from Charging. The reports were simply questions from the town ponies wondering as to what was going on. Charging for the most part did his part of not stating any important information while doing his best to keep the town ponies calm.

Lucien figured he should go give Charging a quick brief on what he could disclose to the public…also he was hungry and his sweet tooth acting up so he made up his mind to brief Charging then grab a dozen cupcakes from sugar cube corner. He used his fangs and bit into his thumb before smearing the blood across the collar activating the magic for it to transform into his armor. Once he was done he walked out into town, most of the ponies he passed gave him polite greetings some thanked him for keeping Princess Luna safe. Most of adults gave him his space just out of respect…but a few curious foals came up to him poking him in the shins as if they were trying to see if he was real or not.

Lucien smiled under his hood he loved kids they were innocent and free of the worldly and daily troubles of adult hood. Lucien had always wanted kids but in his old world he doubt that would've ever happened considering his circumstances and in this world he had no idea if a wolf and a pony could even breed successfully but then again he had heard of dragons and ponies having offspring so he guessed anything was possible.

The foal's parents watched him cautiously not sure if they should apologize for their foal's actions. But Lucien put them at ease he knelled low to the ground to be close to the tiny ponies' level he gently rubbed and petted the kids playing with them for a few minutes before sending them back to their parents. He was about to continue on his way when he felt a pony poking his calf. He turned around to see Dinky looking up at him with a huge smile, her mother Derpy was standing a little ways away watching with a slight smile. Lucien had developed a big soft spot for the little filly and the cross eyed single mother in his trips to Ponyvile.

"Hey Dinky you wanna grab something to eat with me" Lucien asked kneeling back down, the little filly bounced up and down nodding. Lucien scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder, before walking over to Derpy. "Would you like to join us" Lucien asked as Dinky used his shoulder as a viewing platform. Derpy crossed her front hooves looking hesitant Lucien could probably guess as to why "in between jobs again" he asked.

Derpy looked at the ground "yeah…so right my bits are running low" she said sadly.

"Don't worry about it it's my treat…you can order as many muffins as you like" Lucien offered. A bright smile crossed Depry's face as she nodded and trotted next to him. Lucien thought it might have looked a little weird for some huge armored knight to be carrying around a filly that had now perched herself on his head to get a better view, but apparently it did a lot to put the other ponies at ease as it was kinda hard to look intimidating with a light purple filly bouncing on your head.

When they made it to sugar cube corner Lucien got them a booth. The Cakes having gotten used to him from hanging around pinky and the others knew he could have a large sweet tooth and had plenty of bits to satisfy it.

"Can I get you anything" Mrs. Cake asked politely

"Can I get a dozen of your double chocolate fudge cupcakes and a large vanilla shake for now and another dozen to go" Lucien ordered. Derpy knew that Lucien was a man of his word and he would be offended if she didn't order to her hearts content.

"I'll have a Dozen triple blueberry muffins and a blueberry shake and Dinky will have 6 chocolate chip muffins with a small strawberry shake" Derpy ordered.

Lucien frowned under his cloak "Derpy why don't you get another order to go".

"No I couldn't you're already paying for the meal I couldn't ask for more" Derpy shook her hooves.

"Seriously it's not a problem I seriously have so many bits I don't know what to do with them I have a huge salary since I stay in the castle all my living expenses are taken care of the only time I get to spend money is when I come to places like this" Lucien said. Since he saw Derpy still hesitating he took matters into his own hands "Mrs. Cake could you also do an order of tree dozen triple blueberry muffins to go and another two dozen chocolate chip muffins" Lucien ordered pulling out a sack he knew contained 200 bits he handed it to Mrs. Cake. "Also make sure the guards that come in get a shake on me" Lucien added.

Mrs. Cake smiled brightly as rushed back into the kitchen no doubt to count the bits and get their orders ready. It only took a few minutes for their first orders to make it back to the table. Dinky finally jumped off Lucien's head to eat her muffins and shake. Lucien inhaled 7 cupcakes in under a minute before taking a drink of his shake.

"So tell me Derpy how long have you been in between jobs" Lucien asked.

"Almost three weeks" Derpy sighed having already finished her muffins.

"Three weeks you usually bounce back much more quickly what's taking so long this time" he asked.

"Well I've done almost every job I can do in Ponyvile there's just nopony left that will hire me" Derpy sounded close to tears.

"I see" Lucien took a moment to think about it before an idea struck him he pulled out a black stone from inside his armor and sat it on the table.

"Dinky do me a favor and see if you can lift that stone off the table and hold it in the air for ten seconds" Lucien asked. Dinky wiped some of her strawberry shake off her mouth before turning to the stone her horn glowed and slowly the stone floated up off the table for 20 seconds before Dinky couldn't hold it any longer.

"Derpy have you ever thought about enrolling Dinky in Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns" Lucien asked.

"No…why do you think she has the talent" Derpy asked.

Lucien held up the black stone "This stone is made from a certain material that unicorns have problems lifting with magic, Princess Celestia uses it as a test for her school the standard is to lift and hold the stone in the air for 10 seconds…Dinky just did it for 20 I'd say she has the talent" Lucien said giving Dinky an approving nod.

"If you would like I can talk to the princess and get her a spot the new school year hasn't started yet so I'm sure it wouldn't be too much trouble…I can also pull some strings for you as well I know plenty of ponies that are looking to hire a cute young mare like yourself" Lucien grinned.

"Shadow Bane I couldn't this is just too much a meal is one thing but getting me a job in Canterlot and Dinky a spot in the most prestigious school in the country…I wouldn't know what to say" Derpy blushed.

"Just say yes" Lucien paused as his to go order arrived; he stood up ruffling Dinky's mane a bit. "I'll write Celestia a letter tonight I'm sure she will be in touch with you in a few days" as he was about to turn and walk away Derpy got up and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Thank you Shadow Bane" she sniffed.

Lucien combed his hand through her mane a few times before turning and leaving. He quickly headed back to his quarters and started on his letter to Celestia. Once it was finished he dropped a single drop of liquid dragon fire on it and it disappeared. He had planned on going to find Charging Sparks so he could brief him but as luck would have it the stallion had come to give him an afternoon report. Once Charging's briefing was done he took a short nap until the moon and stars were starting to shine. Like the night before he planned on spending the night prowling for changelings.

**AN: okay so I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 sorry it was shorter than chapter 1 but I hope it was still good, please review if you liked it because I love your comments and opinions. **


End file.
